1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a cutting device for wrapped coin stack, more specifically to a device for cutting a coin wrapping which wraps and holds a coin stack so that the coins of the stack can be taken out of the coin wrapping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a coin wrapping which wraps and holds a predetermined number of coins in the form of a stack. In order to take out the coins from the wrapping easily, conventionally, some wrappings have perforations to be torn to thereby take out the coins therefrom, and some wrappings are made of one piece films which can be torn easily.
Japanese Utility Model Public disclosure No. 60-154211, which is laid open to the public on Oct. 15, 1985, discloses an opening device for a wrapped coin stack. According to the disclosure, the opening device is provided with a projection which is applied to a wrapped coin stack bar at the intermediate portion of the stack bar to bend the stack bar and thereby to tear the wrapping. Then the coins in the wrapping or bag are taken out therefrom.
It should however be noted that it is not so easy to tear the wrapping at the perforations and the one piece film of the wrappings resulting in hurting hands.
Even where the wrappings are torn at the intermediate portion thereof as stated in the Japanese Utility Model Public Disclosure No. 60-154211, there often occurs a problem that the coins in the torn wrappings are hard to be taken out therefrom.
In particular, where the bag is made of a paper sheet, the last coin located at the end of the stack is hard to be taken out of the wrapping until the wrapping is torn completely because of a high friction between the paper sheet and the coin.